


That one fateful day

by cmlyw



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Angst, Bisexual Hinata Hajime, Gay Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime and Kamukura Izuru are Separate People, Kamukura Izuru Has Feelings, M/M, Multi, Pre-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Super Dangan Ronpa 2 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26854711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmlyw/pseuds/cmlyw
Summary: Okay I tried to write angst at 2am. It's kind cringe but hope someone will like it uwu
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito
Kudos: 41





	That one fateful day

**Author's Note:**

> IF YOU DON'T LIKE SUICIDE, KOMAHINA/HINAKOMA, KOMUKOMA AND SUICIDAL THOUGHTS DON'T READ THIS

Nagito Komaeda, a white-haired sixteen-year-old boy with gray-green eyes, sat at the school desk as always. He had a Japanese lesson but wasn't very careful. From time to time, out of the corner of his eye, he looked at Izuru Kamukura, a black-haired boy with heterochromia. Kamukura was one of Nagito's objects of love. The second and last was Izuru's younger twin brother, Hajime Hinata. No one ever knew why, despite their relationship, they had other names. Still, no one ever asked about it.

Komaeda looked at the heterochromic once again. As he expected, the boy didn't fall asleep miraculously.

"He must have been browsing the memes all night again..." thought the white-haired.

Why did he think so? Because Izuru has taken nights more than once just to browse memes and send them whether it's Nagito or Hajime. It was something standard, boring. It surprised the gray-green eyed boy. The heterochromic was very quickly bored with the things that surrounded him or that he was doing himself.

"So why does he keep doing this...?" Thought Nagito. He wanted to know the answer to this question someday, but he knew it would never be given to him.

Moments later, the lesson ended. The white-hairef started packing. He wanted to leave the class as soon as possible. He had some business to do, and since Japanese was his last lesson, at least for him, because he had somehow been released, he didn't want to waste any time.

"Finally..." he heard Izuru's well-known bored voice behind him. Contrary to appearances and how cold he was, Komaeda loved to listen to him. "Komaeda-kun, where are you in such a hurry?"

"I have work to do, sorry Kamukura-kun..." he answered quickly. Before his dark-haired friend could answer, the boy hurried out of the room.

He checked what time it was.

“Fortunately, Hinata-kun still has lessons. How lucky I am”he muttered and quietly laughed to himself.

Moments later, he managed to leave the school building. He wanted to sort it all out already.

Once he was a long way from Hoep's Peak Academy, the school he attended, he finally didn't have to give anything. His almost eternally visible, gentle and friendly smile disappeared. It was replaced with despondency mixed with dissatisfaction. He didn't pretend it was okay. He didn't pretend he had no more problems. Tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Today I'll finish it all..." he muttered to himself. Oh yeah, he had a time to kill himself again. The boy just wanted to die...

He finally managed to get to the bridge, where he had been with Hajime and Izuru more than once. It was one of his favorite places. Bridge placed over the river. He went to one of the railings and looked at the surface of the water.

"In a moment I will be there" he thought, and laughed softly. "Maybe Kamukura-kun and Hinata-kun will despair thanks to that, and their hope will be great in the future! Though... They probably won't care about the death of trash like me anyway."

Komaeda put his bag next to his legs. He took his phone out of his pocket. He knew that Hajime and Izuru had lessons so they probably wouldn't react if he wrote to them. First he wrote to Hajime.

From: Nagito Komaeda  
To: Hajime Hinata

"Hey Hajime. I hope you are doing well. You know... I was always wondering how would you react if I was dead... What would we both find out? I mean... Both of us won't find out because I'll be gone then... But don't worry about it! You and Kamukura-kun will do better thanks to this! I don't want you to struggle with worthless, hopeless and useless trash like me anymore... So soon you won't have to~! Nobody will have to~! One more thing. Please remember that I love you. You and the hope that sleeps inside of you. To finally get her out, I will have to make you despair... I love you Haji and... And sorry for everything."

He sent a message. He wrote a similar one to Izuru. In fact, the only differences were the names. Not a very original play, but what was he to do if he had the same thing to say to both of them?

More tears streamed down his cheeks. He started to laugh. He knew he was bad, but it didn't bother him. It didn't bother him any more. After all, he had a chance to end it all.

"I'm sorry Hinata-kun... I'm sorry Kamukura-kun..." he said, still laughing.

He was about to cross the railing. He wanted to jump, finish it all. When he was ready for it, he heard his phone ring. Surprised, he checked who had just interrupted him. It was none other than Hajime Hinata.

"Huh? Hinata-kun? B-but he should have lessons now... Has my luck failed?” He muttered to himself, and took it uncertainly. Even if he wanted to die, he wanted to hear the voice of his most beautiful and most wonderful object of sighs one more time... One more and one last time...

"N-nagito, please tell me it's you ..!" The white-haired man heard the elder's terror and sadness well.

“Why are you doing this, Hinata-kun?” He asked. He knew he could be heard crying, but he didn't care.

"Thank god you're alive! What are you going to do to yourself Komaeda ?!" Nagito started to cry even harder due to the loudness of Hinata's voice. He hated when someone yelled, especially at him. “What are you thinking?!"

All of Hajime... he got carried away again...

"I-I-I'm sorry Hinata-kun!" He cried. He was crying so pitifully. "Anyway, p-please, forget about me!"

Under the influence of emotions, he lost any control.

"You know what, Hajime? Just..! UGH just fuck off me from me!” Even though his voice didn't break or anything like that, more tears slid down his cheeks ever before. "FUCK OFF FROM ME! BE SO NICE AND LET ME KILL MYRSELF IN PEACE!"

Without waiting for Hajime's answer, the white-haired one hung up and threw the phone on the bridge. This was not how he wanted to say goodbye to his hope... To his happiness, which was called Hajime Hinata. He wanted it all to end with this one text message, but no! His object of sighs must have probably played truant or run out of class when he wrote to him.

"How good that this is the fucking end!" still did not calm down after talking to Hinata. Well, a maximum of five minutes had passed since its ending and Komaeda was in a bad, worse than usual, mental state.

He looked at the water again. This time he passed the railings without hesitation. One last step... But wait. How did he know that when he was in the river, he would kill himself immediately? After all, his survival instinct would rather be felt and it would not let him... He looked at the bag with books. For reasons known only to him, he had two pieces of rope there, unless he had accidentally left them at home.

He quickly checked the contents of the bag.

"Ahh I am lucky today" he laughed and he took out the rope with trembling hands.

He tied his legs without a problem and somehow managed to do it with his hands. He looked around. He wanted to make sure no one could stop him and see the world one last time.

"As always, there's no one. All in all, there is nothing to be surprised about. It's quite a deserted place” he muttered.

He remembered coming to this place with his parents. They did so until they died. Before that, even this place felt so much livelier.

He looked up at the sky. Almost clear and blue sky. He liked, not he loved, to look at them with Hajime and Izuru.

"I love you. I love you Hinata-kun and Kamukura-kun!” He cried for the last time and leaned forward. “And I'm sorry... ” that was the last thing he managed to say before his body fell under the water.

It's been a week since they found a sixteen-year-old's dead body in the river. The dead one was none other than Nagito Komaeda. Hajime and Izuru still couldn't and wouldn't believe it. They knew about the problems of their deceased friend but... Losing him was something for them that would never happen. He was supposed to be with them, they were to finish school together... Or so they planned. Who would have thought that this one day would destroy their plans? They were both able to prevent it, but failed. Izuru could keep Nagito in class and Hajime could not yell at him. They were both guilty. They knew about it. They knew it very well. But they didn't blame themselves. It wouldn't bring Komaeda back to life anyway... It would only worsen their relationship, make things go even worse and worse... They couldn't allow it. They promised each other that they would never leave each other for the sake of remembering that one fateful day. The day that Nagito Komaeda, their best friend and boy who was in love with them (without knowing that Hajime loves him back), committed suicide by not doing anything about it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading thia short one shot! Hope u like it!


End file.
